The invention concerns a construction machine, in particular a road milling machine, a recycler or a stabilizer, as well as a drive train for construction machines of this type.
Construction machines of this type are known, for instance, from DE 10031195 C1. The construction machine for working ground surfaces shows a chassis that carries a machine frame. A working drum is driven mechanically by a drive train that comprises a drive engine, a pump transfer case, a clutch and a belt drive. The direct mechanical drive of the working drum, which consists of a milling drum, can be engaged or disengaged again by means of the clutch.
The support of the drive engine must be designed in a very stiff manner, as this is also the support for the belt pulley of the belt drive on the drive side relative to the machine frame. It is understood that a coaxial, rigidly supported arrangement of the shafts connecting the elements of the drive train is required and that, with regard to the belt drive, a rigid, track-aligned arrangement of the belt pulley on the drive side and on the output side is a basic requirement for the functional performance and long life of such a belt drive. A soft, elastic support is not feasible in particular for the reason that the belt pulley on the drive side is supported in a cantilevered manner. This means that the two supporting points of the support are located on one side of the belt pulley, with the belt pulley itself projecting freely on that side that lies opposite the support.
Supporting the belt pulley on both sides is not desired because of the transport width of the machine that has to be adhered to. The stiff support of the drive train is disadvantageous in that vibrations from the drive engine are transmitted to the machine frame to a greater extent. The vibrations are not only unpleasant for the machine operator, in the form of the vibrations transmitted to him, but impair the working conditions because larger flat machine components like, for instance, hoods or tanks, are stimulated to sound vibrations that are disturbing during the operation of the machine.
The effort to increase the performance results in an increased space requirement for the drive engine that needs to be accommodated within the pre-determined fixed transport width.